And Then There Was You...
by JrMintMo77
Summary: A quarrel develops into a CSI office romance for Grissom and Sara. (Review, but please be kind, this is my very first FanFic. More to come, hopefully ;)
1. And Then There Was You...

Sara squinted as the bright rays of Nevada sun greeted her eyes. She shifted in the bed and turned to face the man lying beside her, Ken Fuller. Ken was an old College fling Sara had bumped into yesterday. He asked her to go out for a drink, they took a trip down memory lane, and before they knew it one thing led to another. They now lay side by side in a bed at the Monaco hotel.  
  
Sara ran her fingers through Ken's light brown hair. He was sound asleep. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. Afterwards, she quickly put on the clothes she had on last night. She walked over to the bed and gave Ken a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry big boy, can't be late for work, Gris'll kill me," she whispered to a lightly snoring Ken. She then left for her apartment where she quickly changed clothing before heading for work.  
  
"You're late," Gil Grissom snapped as soon as Sara had walked into his office.  
  
"Cut me some slack Gris, it's not like this job allows for much of a personal life," she said to him.  
  
"Don't complain to me about you're non-existent social life Sara, I could care less. We've got a 401A with two 419's at the scene. Here's the case file so far, I've got to get down to the scene. You stay here and analyze the data we've got so far. Maybe you'll find someone else to complain to about your personal life to. I'll be bringing back whatever we collect," Grissom informed her, handing her a slim manila folder before quickly hurrying out the office door. She ran out after him into the corridor.  
  
"Grissom! I'm not a lab technician; you can't deny me access to the crime scene just because I was late! I deserve to be out there too!" she yelled after him, but by that time it was no use, he was already long gone.  
  
Sara sighed deeply, turned on her heel, and headed for the trace lab. She spotted Greg Sanders, a lab technician, at a microscope as soon as she entered the lab.  
  
"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here? There's a 401A, Grissom called for all crime scene personnel. Wouldn't that be you?" Greg asked, looking into her eyes as if he were searching them for an answer to his question.  
  
"Apparently not," Sara said, turning away from him and heading for the computer in the back of the lab.  
  
"What? A lovers' quarrel?" Greg asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny Greg? Stay out of my personal life, that's a warning," Sara snapped, taking a seat before the computer.  
  
"Oops, apparently, I touched a nerve there," Greg said grinning.  
  
"You're pushing it, Greggo," Sara said through gritted teeth. Before Greg could taunt her any further, she got up and left the trace lab. She stopped by the employee lounge, gathered her things, and clocked out. She decided if Grissom wasn't going to let her do her job, there was no use in being at the lab.  
  
As she walked through the parking area outside the lab in search of where she had parked her Tahoe, a forest green SUV pulled up at her side. Sara recognized it as Grissom's immediately. She stopped and turned to face him as he rolled his window down.  
  
"Just got back from the medical examiner's. Apparently, Al Robbins says yesterday's 420 is actually more like a 405," Grissom began, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He added as soon as he noticed she had her coat on.  
  
"Somewhere where I can have a social life," Sara snapped.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed Sara, I'll point out to you that you're on the job, and you can't take off whenever you please to do whatever you want. Now, I've got some collection from the 401A in my trunk. It's whatever we've collected so far," Grissom told her.  
  
"I'm taking a personal day," Sara said. She turned away from him and continued walking.  
  
"Damn it Sara!" Grissom yelled after her. He quickly stepped out of the SUV and ran after her. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him. He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace as he began to kiss her.  
  
For Sara, the kiss came completely unexpectedly, but she couldn't deny she liked the feeling of Grissom's warm tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as their kisses became more desperate. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of standing there, completely absorbed in their romance, Grissom pulled away from Sara. She smiled at him, still warm and tingly all over from what had just happened.  
  
"Back to work," Grissom said in a serious tone, but the boyish grin on his face betrayed him.  
  
"Gladly," Sara replied, taking his hand in hers. 


	2. The Events After

"Sara?" Nick stokes called, peeking his head into the trace lab.  
  
"Yeah Nicky, right here," Sara responded from behind the computer. Nick walked in and approached her. He looked over her shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"401A? Again? You work too hard," Nick said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, some one has to bring these victims justice. You suggest I leave that job to you?" Sara said, swirling around in the desk chair to face Nick. Nick chuckled.  
  
"I guess not. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you we closed the Penna case," Nick said.  
  
"That's good to know. Hey, um… have you seen Gris?" Sara asked.  
  
"Uh, not since I came in, why?" Nick asked, a skeptical look flashing across his face.  
  
"Nothing really, I just figured he might be able to help me identify these prints. They're not in the AFIS database," Sara said, pointing at the fingerprints displayed on the screen.  
  
"I'll find him for you, I have to get back to Ballistics," Nick said before quickly rushing out of the lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Heard you needed me," Grissom said, entering the Trace lab where Sara sat at the back table, poring over forensics handbooks.  
  
"Oh, only about an hour ago. So glad you've decided to grace me with your presence," Sara snapped, looking up from her books.  
  
"Come on Sara, I have things to do. You of all people should know how busy the lab gets at this hour especially," Grissom said to her. Sara shifted in her chair.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," she said, getting up from her seat. She approached him slowly, and then swung her arms around his neck. Grissom backed away quickly, as if he had just been burned. Sara looked hurt.  
  
"This isn't the time nor the place, Sara," Grissom said, backing still further away from her, towards the exit.  
  
"Don't bullshit me Grissom, what the hell do mean? When is the time? Where is the place? You're never anywhere at anytime other then work!" Sara was now almost screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Sara, calm down, please, this is a place of business…" Grissom said, his voice no more then a whisper.  
  
"Ever since that kiss in the parking lot the other day, all you've done is avoid me!" Sara said, enraged. Her face was now bright red.  
  
"What? You think that initiated some sort of office romance Sara?" Grissom snapped, beginning to raise his voice.  
  
"I'm not asking for an office romance Gris, just some of your time –" Before Sara could finish her sentence, Catherine entered the lab, holding several file folders in her hands. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the enraged looks upon both Sara and Grissom's faces.  
  
"Oh,--- I'm so sorry, I'll come back later.." Catherine said, turning on her heel.  
  
"No, Cath, come on back. Sara and I had just finished our conversation," Grissom said. With that, he turned around and exited the Trace lab. 


End file.
